Home At Last
by onceuponabloodynight
Summary: After living in 40 years in misery and pain, Susan finally found a way back home.


**Author's notes: Hello! :)) I'm back in the Narnian Circle... :))**

Anyways, another Susan's POV story... it's just short because if I recall it right... I wrote this for my friend's assignment... The objective is to write a sequel of a book with only 30 sentences... I found this one in tumblr... I think I made it last year or the first months of 2013... I can't remember exactly...

**Disclaimer:** I'm not as talented as C.S Lewis to write a book series and I'm too lazy to write such an amazing book... so obviously... I do not own Chronicles of Narnia... The credits all goes to C.S. Lewis but the plot of this story is mine... :))

* * *

**Home at Last**

Susan awoke with a start; her breathing was deep and out of rhythm, her blue eyes widen in shock.

"It's all just a dream; it's all just a dream." She chanted but then she started to cry. It seems only yesterday when she was still a young, radiant and beautiful but now she was a withering, old woman who had only felt nothing but misery in her life.

Susan is the second child in the Pevensie family, the brains and rational one in the siblings, the more beautiful daughter, and the loving and caring queen of Narnia. It was a long time ago since Lucy, her youngest sibling, discovered Narnia where they found bliss and peace. But of course it didn't last, and Susan can never go back to Narnia again to her dismay.

She started to shut herself away from everything that reminds her of Narnia and that includes her siblings who always hold meetings just to talk animatedly of non-existent creatures and imaginary place. Of course that is how she convinced herself that Narnia isn't real, and with the help of worldly things like make-up and beauty, she totally believed that Narnia was just a game.

That is until her whole family died in an accident. She can vaguely remember that the night before the accident her siblings were talking about going back to Narnia in which she responded by rolling her eyes and shutting herself to her bedroom. She should have apologized, she should have fixed her relationship with her family, she should have believed in Narnia.

But it was too late, time cannot heal the wounds, it cannot bring back what was lost. In her 40 years of existence after the accident, Susan dedicated her life to tell the tale of Narnia. She was a good storyteller to a lot of kids, but a lot of adults think she was just rubbish. She was branded a lunatic and was treated like an outcast until Casper arrived in her life.

Casper was her life-saver. He gave her all she needed and he believed in all she says, even about Narnia. It's just sad that Susan can't return the man's feelings when he professed his love to her though she feels oddly familiar with him. Susan believed he reminded her of Caspian, the man she fell in love with the second time she went to Narnia but she did not tell Casper about that. It was also the reason she did not admit her feelings to him even though she knows deep inside she loves him dearly. She believed she just loved him for Casper reminded her of her first love.

"Granny Su, can you tell us about Narnia again?" one of the children asked. Susan did not notice one of the children had snuck into her bedroom, 'Maybe I am too deep in thought.' Susan said to herself.

She wiped her tears away and smiled and nodded to the child in whom the little girl, in so much happiness, ran away from the room giggling and ready to burst the news to her fellow children. Susan was about to follow the child when her closet flung open, leaving her gaping.

But in instinct and wishful thinking, Susan snuck inside the closet and continued further and further until she reached the dream land.

"Narnia." she said breathlessly, she also noticed her wrinkles were gone and that she was young again.

"Welcome back Queen Susan!" she heard familiar cheers from her back. When she turned around, she smiled widely as her eyes laid upon her the Narnians, Aslan, her family, and Casper but no Caspian in sight. Seeing the confused look in her face, Casper grinned and said, "Come here Susan, we'll explain to you everything; and with that she grinned and joined the cheering crowd.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading!**

It's actually a little confusing but that was it... It ended there... awww... I'm sorry if I wasted your time...


End file.
